Jealousy
by imaAvenger
Summary: WWOOO! Another one! I'm on a roll! details inside! :D It's not much


Yes it is mwa! haha i've disided to writ another One-shot! Yay me! Ok so every night on nicktoons, they've been showing imaa eps. in a row & i think that i'm going to do a new one for each episode! Huzzah! if i can find something Pepperony about each one:) So Tonight's episode will be on "Titanium vs. Iron"! Pepper goes out with Happy again & Tony isn't happy so he picks at her & this is what i think happened after this ep. ended. And now for tonight's episode...

(I sure as pickles don't own IMAA but i wish i did...)

"JEALOUSY"

* * *

"How could she date him?!" Tony yelled to no one. The genius was by himself in the armory, writing up some new weapon disigns for his Stealth armor. Since the battle with "Titanium Man" earlyer that night didn't go so well, he was making sure that all of his suit's were in battle ready condition. So, all alone, he had plenty of time to yell at the inside of the temple...for um..some reason?

He just sat at his computer desk, blank face after he was done drawng. "I mean the only reason she went out with that dumb dumb is because I didn't tell her about Whitney & Me" He said to himself, rather angraly...but he contiued "I mean the guy dosen't even know what she likes! Does he know that her favorite color is red? Does he know how to handle her _constant_ babbaling? Does he know her favorite bands? Or even her favorite placeces? Let's face it the guy just isn't fit for her. She's way to _smart_ for him." Tony said, satisfied with his last remark.

So he got up from the computer & walked over to where the armor was laying, and put it up for the night. He put down his freashly drawn designs on the side & stood there, deep in thought. Then he came out of his thought's to ramble somemore about Pepper & Happy.

"I just can't belive her! How could she date that...that...that Numb skull! Man...I just can't belive her, and she even was on another date with him...tonight when I, I mean Me & Rhodey needed her!" By the end of this ramble, he started to head home. So when he arrived at the Rhodes house, he quietly snuck in. Up to his room he went to try & get some sleep before school...which was in about 5 hours.

He reached his room & sat on the end of his bed. He couldn't get his mind off of his Red haired friend, and the guy she was going out with. "How could she?" He whispered to himself. "But why do _I_ care about this so much?" Tony asked himself as if a thought accured to him. "I mean I shouldn't care who she goes out with. I'm with Whitney now. So why does it matter?" Trying to reasure himself, but just getting more confused, he fell backwards on to his bed, starting to stare at the ceiling.

"Why do I care about this so much? I..wait a minute...could I?" He stoped himself mid sentance. Something came to him & he shocked himself. "I'm _Jealous_" Tony said discretely & un-heard even to him. As he sat up, he said it louder "I'm _Jealous_!" as if he was proud of it. "If i'm jealous, then what does that mean? I don't like her, she's just a good friend. But _WHO_ are you trying to covince Tony? You do like Pepper!" He was shocked at the word's that just escaped his lips.

But he had always felt something about her. she was so..._diffrent_. Maybe that's why Whitney doesn't like her! He felt so stupid. All this time, he wondered why Him & Whitney didn't click. They never could get close enough. It was because he had feeling's for another girl, feeling's he didn't even know about. But know that he knew, everything was so clear to him. He understood why Pepper didn't like when Tony went out with Whitney. "How could _I_ have been so blind...Maybe that's what Rhodey mean's when he says i'm not bright." Mentally & physically facepalming himself for not seeing it sooner.

He looked at the clock, it read 2:39 am. _'I can't call Pepper this late'_ he thought. _'But I need to tell her'_. So he picked up his pod anyway. He dailed her number & it began to ring...ring...ring "Ugh, Tony...what are calling so late for? Are you ok?" She said with a very groggy tone. He answered sweetly "Yeah i'm just fine now that I hear your voice...Hey can I tell you something?". She smiled as he started to speak.

* * *

Well? I know it's so long & really piontless but whatevs. Oh and i've desided that the thing below is now my trademark^.^ So yep...

Hey i just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


End file.
